Time With Super Diaper Dog
Narrator: What An Animal! (Time With Super Diaper Dog) Starring: Kesha Adorable. Super Diaper Dog (Episode begins) (and starts) (With Kesha reading a comic book) (about something to do) Jaden: The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby by Dav Pilkey? (seems confused) Kesha: Yes. The author of Captain Underpants. Elbert: Fabulous. Kesha: And I also have this sequel of it. Alexia: Fabulous. Fiona: Wow. Cool. Nice book. Alexia: Fabulous. Kesha: Yes. I hope they're real. Fiona: And hopefully can join us for more spoof traveling. Narrator: Later... (Later) (Kesha walks along) (feeling happy) (Until FLY, BUMP) Kesha: Oh! (birds tweet) Billy Hoskins: Oh boy. (shakes his head) Diaper Dog: Yep. Smarts. (shakes his head) Kesha: Can't you... (gasps) Are you Super Diaper Baby? Billy Hoskins: Yes, I sure am. I'm known as Billy Hoskins. Diaper Dog: I use to be Danger. Billy Hoskins: That's why we hear that you are doing spoof travels. (Kesha gasps and eyes are lovehearts): Diaper Dog. Billy Hoskins: Oh my. Let me guess. You're attracted to my canine buddy. Diaper Dog: Oh goodness sakes. Billy Hoskins: Golly. No wonder you're always attracted to each other. Kesha: My favorite character. Billy Hoskins: Since Captain Underpants, I presume? Diaper Dog: Si. Billy Hoskins: So cool. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Paul: Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me. A hike silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me. (Laughs) George: And I knew that they would get more members on their team. (Dick hiccups) Ringo: And everyone still wishes to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof. Pete: Will you stop reminding me? Dick: We get the point. (Dick hiccups, SPLASH) Dick: Oops. Paul: Now Jonny, What's the scheme? John: Well, how would you guys like to get some more helpers? Ringo: Well, Then anyone we can... (slits throat) John: Well, nope. Nothing like that. You see... (John looks around and make sure nobody hears this) John: Stephen's going to get some more train crew members. Dick: You sure? John: Yes. Because they can drive steam engines and diesel engines as well. Ringo: What about sailors? John: Yup. Ones, who drive tugboats and ships, and rowboats. And cowboys, who ride on horses. And even lumberjacks, who chop trees down with friends helping. Workers building railroads. Hillbilly guys. And food collectors, who collect apples. George: Oh yes. Paul: What?! But that's too much! You think it'll... John: No. No. Only some of them. Because there's ten more train crew members, that will team up with the heroes, because the heroes will need to find Fiona's unknown husband too! (They gasps) (as John laughs) (GRAB) John: Now, listen up. More train crew members are coming. Like Anthony, Greg, Jeff, Murray, Lachy, Simon, Sam, Phillip, Mike, and Glen. Because they're a cow, warthog, meerkat, chicken, dragon, dragonfly, dog, cat, beaver, and squirrel. Pete: Yes, John. John: Because Andrew likes doing some characters as well as Stephen does. So Anthony, Greg, Jeff, Murray, Lachy, Simon, Sam, Phillip, Mike, and Glen will be joining Stephen and the gang for more spoof traveling since Fiona's unknown husband will be coming to join them. George: Yes. Yes. (Back with Kesha reading the comic book) (however) Kesha: Hmm... (seems pleased) Kesha: I know what I can do. (gets an idea) (Throws off her clothes and puts on a nappy) (and turns into a superhero) (Puts on a red bra) (and becomes someone) (Then a red blanket tie around her neck) (to make it as a cape) Kesha: Tada! I'm Super Diaper Chipmunk! (jumps with joy) Fiona: Ah! Kesha, What the heck? Kesha: Hey. Look at me. I'm Super Diaper Chipmunk. Jaden: Oh bother. Elbert: She's trying to be a superhero. Alexia: Can't believe I have a crazy twin sister. Fiona: But she's pretending to be a superhero. Do hope my husband comes back. Jaden: SD didn't draw him yet. Okay? Fiona: I'm sure he will. We'll see. Patience is a virtue. (Then FLY, BREAK) Fiona: What an earth? (double takes) Billy Hoskins: Sorry. (chuckles nervously) Jaden: Diaper Baby and Dog. Elbert: More members to join us for more spoof traveling. Diaper Dog: Kesha? What the heck? Diaper Baby: What's up? Kesha: I'm like you. Diaper Dog: So cool. Kesha: Super Diaper Chipmunk. Diaper Baby: I'm not surprised. Fiona: Most impressive. (John watches this) (from nearby) John: What a baby rodent. Ha. Paul: She's being a superhero. John: Know that. Ringo: I see that she's also attracted to a canine with his owner. Pete: I'm not surprised. George: Most impressive. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Super Diaper Baby and Dog fly, But Kesha lands to the ground) (bump) (Diaper Dog sighs frustratedly) (with confusion) (Diaper Baby and Dog lifts up something heavy) (with all their strength) (Kesha tries to lift up something heavy) (and does her best to do so) Diaper Dog: No good as one. Diaper Baby: How about something else? (Diaper Dog punches a branch which breaks to pieces) (and explodes) Kesha: Let me try name. (thinks) Kesha: Let me try now. (tries) (jumps with joy) Fiona: Ah! Kesha, What the heck? Kesha: Hey. Look at me. I'm Super Diaper Chipmunk. Jaden: Oh bother. Elbert: She's trying to be a superhero. Alexia: Can't believe I have a crazy twin sister. Fiona: But she's pretending to be a superhero. Do hope my husband comes back. Jaden: SD didn't draw him yet. Okay? Fiona: I'm sure he will. We'll see. Patience is a virtue. (Then FLY, BREAK) Fiona: What an earth? (double takes) Billy Hoskins: Sorry. (chuckles nervously) Jaden: Diaper Baby and Dog. Elbert: More members to join us for more spoof traveling. Diaper Dog: Kesha? What the heck? Diaper Baby: What's up? Kesha: I'm like you. Diaper Dog: So cool. Kesha: Super Diaper Chipmunk. Diaper Baby: I'm not surprised. Fiona: Most impressive. (John watches this) (from nearby) John: What a baby rodent. Ha. Paul: She's being a superhero. John: Know that. Ringo: I see that she's also attracted to a canine with his owner. Pete: I'm not surprised. George: Most impressive. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Super Diaper Baby and Dog fly, But Kesha lands to the ground) (bump) (Diaper Dog sighs frustratedly) (with confusion) (Diaper Baby and Dog lifts up something heavy) (with all their strength) (Kesha tries to lift up something heavy) (and does her best to do so) Diaper Dog: No good as one. Diaper Baby: How about something else? (Diaper Dog punches a branch which breaks to pieces) (and explodes) Kesha: Let me try name. (thinks) Whoops. Uh-oh. Kesha: Let me try now. (tries) (PUNCH) Kesha: Ow! (BUMP) (Rubs her hand) (and kisses it better) (Diaper Dog facepalm) (in annoyance) Diaper Baby: Not a real Diaper Chipmunk. Diaper Dog: Not yet anyway. (The Bandits 60's laugh at her, Without them seeing them) (from nearby) Pete: Baby rodent! George: Baby rodent! Dick: Such a little weak girl! Paul: No good as a Diaper Chipmunk. Ringo: Not got enough strength yet. Narrator: And then... (and then) (Kesha walks along) (confused) Kesha: I can't stand it much longer. I can't be like them without their powers. (frowns) (Net was over her) Kesha: Ah! What the... (Double takes) (and gasps) John: Hey, Baby chipmunk. Kesha: Oh dear. It's The Bandits 60's. Paul: That's Diaper Baby Chipmunk. Ringo: Even though she's Kesha in disguise. Kesha: Don't call me Baby Rodent. George: Then you're Kesha in disguise. Kesha: Yes. Dick: And I guess you're attracted to a canine. Pete: And that's Danger or should I say Diaper Dog. John: And I hear that you're getting more members on your spoof travels since you're attracted to Diaper Dog, right? Elbert: (saw this) Oh no. The Bandits. Gotta get the canine with the diaper. (runs off) (to tell her mother and his other siblings) (Elbert runs along) (to tell the others what happened) (Diaper Dog flies along) (in the sky with Baby Boy following) Elbert: Diaper Dog! Hey! Stop! (tries to follow) Elbert: My sis, Kesha in danger. The baddies got her. Diaper Dog: Kesha, my love, in danger? Look. You go get Fiona and Alexia and tell them what happened. Elbert: You mean my Mom. Diaper Dog: Yeah. Along with Anthony Cow, Greg Warthog, Jeff Meerkat, Murray Chicken, Lachy Dragon, Simon Dragonfly, Sam Dog, Phillip Cat, Glen Beaver, and Mike Squirrel. Because they're joining us for more spoof traveling too. (He runs off) (to tell his mother and siblings what's going on) Elbert: Mom. Fiona: What's wrong, sonny? Elbert: It's terrible. It's Kesha, She's caught by the Bandits 60's. Jaden: What?! Alexia: Kesha's in trouble?! Gotta get going! Jaden: And save her quick since Stephen Druschke needs to draw your husband, Mom! (They run off) (to save Kesha) (Elbert heads to the train station) Elbert: Never met these members before, But It's a first time to meet them. There's a lot of engineers and there are none of sailors. Greg: Aha! (Elbert gasps and flees) (to escape with lots of trains in the railroad yard all standing) Phillip: What's a little rodent like you doing near our stations? Elbert: Please sir, I'm came here for help by a dog. Anthony: Oh, really? Is this a joke? And being a serious one? (Crew laugh) (and think it's funny) Elbert: I'm serious. Just let me tell you his name. Mike: Okay. And who's with him? Elbert: Now don't rush me. His name is Danger Dog. Lachy: Uh-oh. Not right. Try again. Elbert: Um... Daddy Dog. Murray: Nah. Wrong question. Keep trying. Elbert: Darn. Can't you understand me? Can't you? Simon: Of course we can if you speak up more. Elbert: How about Duty... Dog? Huh? Jeff: Not getting questions, huh? How about some more? Elbert: Oh. Why did she fell in love with Diaper Dog?! Sam: Diaper Dog?! Crew: Diaper Dog?! Mike: Eww. Phillip: Gross. Elbert: Told you it right. Murray: Crikey, lads! This fellow's got it all right! And an owner is with him! Elbert: Now listen he and my family needs help. My sister, Kesha's in trouble. Anthony: Come on, guys! Let's go! And find the unknown husband of Elbert's mom if SD can draw him! Lachy: All aboard! Simon: Let's go! Elbert: Hey, Wait up! The tracks might lead the wrong way! If they do. Mike: We'll try going up the right paths by following their directions! (They went onward) (to reach their goal) (Back with the bandits) (however) John: Being like Diaper Dog doesn't make you one. Not just a diaper, A bra and a cape. Paul: Now can you please tell what your father's name is since Fiona is married to him? Kesha: It's Theodore. Ringo: Excuse me, but that's the wrong name of your father. Try another one. Kesha: It's true. George: Like Alvin and the Chipmunks? Kesha: Theodore Adorable. Dick: Like Theodore Seville, Theodore Tugboat, and Theodore Roosevelt, huh? (BITE) Ringo: Doh! George: Oof! John: What the heck?! Paul: A dog?! Kesha: Diaper Dog! My love! Dick: Oh, so that's him, I presume, huh? Billy: And Diaper Baby. Baby Boy: That's right! And we've come to save Kesha! Paul: By us bandits. (They pull out and ignite their sabers) Diaper Baby: Oh boy. Dick: Think you can save her? (Diaper Dog flies around them) (to spin them around) (Diaper Dog bites the net) (to stop the bandits from taking over) (Net breaks open) Kesha: Phew. (jumps with joy) (Diaper Dog flies around the bandits while they swing their sabers by missing) (each time he dodges them) (John grabs him by the diaper) (and gives him a wedgie) John: Got ya! Dick: Ha-ha! (Diaper Dog flies back and crashes into Billy) (with a loud bump) Jaden and Alexia: Charge! Fiona: Now to put some blow! George: Stay out of this, You mangy fools! Elbert: Nah! Nah! Miss us a while you have! (SWING) Jaden: Yeah! We'll give you a wedgie! (Train whistles) Alexia: Look behind you, Creeps. John: (Gordie's voice) Train!! Pete: Run! (they escape) Glenn: Whoohoo! Mike: Good work! (Train goes along) (at a high speed) Dick: Mayday! Mayday! George: Dodge! (They ran off) (in fright) Kesha: Phew. Diaper Baby: We saved you, Kesha. Kesha: Dog? (Dog awakens) Kesha: You're okay. Diaper Dog: I'm alive. Thank goodness we've saved you. Kesha: Give me love. Diaper Dog: And I guess you told the name of your father. (Kesha's about to kiss him) (but suddenly) (they kiss) Elbert: How romantic. Jaden: Fantastic. Billy: A dog and a chipmunk? (Tod's voice) Yuck! Blah. No need to see what I said. Alexia: No harsh feelings. (Kesha winks) (happily) (Meanwhile) (however) (Theodore moans and groans) (with worry) Theodore: (mumbling) Oh, It's a shame that I can't be in the team. I'll be bandiged for a long time. If. (feels worried) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Kesha and Diaper Dog Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes